The Runaway Princess
by aspiringstoryteller12
Summary: Leliana Drakov ran away from her demon heritage many years ago and Rose Summers just happens to fit her dnapped to be brought back home,Rose has no memory of why she left to begin with.Why can't she remember?Can she trust her supposed fiancé's word? And why does she feel so attracted to his friend? Mostly a demon and angel story, vampires will come into it later.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Chance Meeting**

I checked the clock for the tenth time, hoping the clock would read 10:30. '_10:20, damn it.' _I thought to myself.

"Would you relax? You've got ten more minutes, it'll go by a hell of a lot faster if you chill the fuck out and watch t.v. or something." My sister and college roommate told me.

I'm dying my hair blond. It's my first time ever dying my hair and I'm just too excited to see how it comes out. I've always wanted blond hair, but my mom had the whole 'my house, my rules' thing growing up. Now I'm in college though, I live in a dorm, so bye bye stupid brown hair, hello beautiful blond!

_'Well if time would move FASTER that is...'_

"Hey Anne, maybe I could dye your hair. That would make time go faster." I suggested to my older sister.

She laughed. "Thanks but no thanks, Rosie. First of all, I don't trust you with my hair, I hardly trust you with my hairbrush. You take clumsy to a whole new level. Second of all, I actually like my hair color."

My sister, Anne Lynn Summers, is the most confident person I've ever met. She's 5'8, super skinny with small curves, and her brown hair is pin straight and down to her elbows. She loves to put different things in her hair and try out new hair styles, which just makes her so much cooler. Her green eyes are very bright, even brighter than mine, and she can give you a look like she's looking into your soul. She doesn't go out of her way to be popular, if anything she actually is kinda anti-social and tries to avoid people, but people when they meet her just love her. Who can blame them? She's...well...perfect.

And I'm far from it. My hair isn't straight, it's wavy, and it takes forever to straighten to look even remotely like hers. She's way more skinny than I am, I was cursed with curves (which makes sports, which I actually use to enjoy as a child, more difficult to do) and my stare just make people think I'm retarded. So really, the only thing I got going for me is my new hair and my name. I pouted. "Hey you said once I started college you'd stop calling me Rosie. It's just Rose."

Anne smiled brilliantly at me. "I said I'd stop calling you Rosie in front of other people." She pinched my cheek. "'Cause you know you will always be my wittle wosie wosie" She cooed in a baby voice.

I hit her hand away. "God you're annoying. How old are you? Twelve?"

"Twenty-one actually, and if you want to have a 'beer and movie' night tonight, you ought to be nice to me. Me being of legal age to drink is your only access to alcohol." She smirked. What a bitch!

"Oh, that's right, I meant to say you're the best sister in the world and I am so grateful just to bask in your presence." I said, voice full of sarcasm.

Anne laughed. "You should be, I just distracted you for ten minutes. It's time to rinse your hair, princess."

I jumped up, full of excitement. '_YES! FINALLY!' _I ran down the hall to the bathroom and rinsed out my hair in one of the showers. I took the shower as quickly as possible. I then promptly got out, got dressed in my work clothes, and brushed my hair, blow dried it and brushed it while I blow dried it. Sounds ridiculous, I know, but it keeps it from being as wavy and makes straightening it a lot easier.

I looked in the mirror and the person I saw in it stared back at me in awe. _'Is that me? I look like a completely different person...'_

I went over to my sister, who was reading an astrology book and hit it out of her hand. "Hey! What the he-" She started, then stopped as she looked at me. "Oh my god."

I smiled, ecstatic. "That good, eh?"

My sister was silent for a moment. "I think you looked better before." She said quietly, getting up and heading to the nightstand, where she plucked hair out of her hairbrush. "And what did I say about leaving your hair in my hairbrush? It's a pet peeve and it's annoying."

"Don't change the subject. You think I looked better before?" I asked, incredulously. "Before when what? I was uglier than you? God forbid I look good, is that it?"

"That's not true and you know it."

"Oh yeah? Then why were you looking at me in awe when you first saw me?"

Anne sighed, frustrated. "Because you looked like a whole new person! One that isn't you! One that people won't see and go, 'Hey, that's Rose, the sweet girl from Montana'. Instead they'll go, 'Hey, that's a totally hot blond with a nice rack and sweet ass, Imma tap that'."

My jaw dropped. Did my sister just call me a slut? "Whatever, Anne. I'm going to work." I said, grabbing my jacket and keys.

"Rose, wait-" She started, but I slammed the door on her and ran to my car. On the way to work, I tried not to cry. My sister has always been supportive of me, so why not now? Do I look so different she thinks I'll start acting different? Like I'll become some slut? Or just mean?

I had no answers, no matter how much I thought about it. I gave up and just focused on work. I work at a local bookstore, which is usually pretty busy during the day, but at night, pretty dead. I mostly do cleaning. I was just about to close up when a boy walked in. A cute one, may I add.

He had spikey, dark brown hair and eyes to match it. He carried himself like he would tear anyone to shreds who messed with him. And boy, was he ripped. I wanted to say something, even welcome him to the store like I do with every single customer who enters the store, but I simply couldn't speak. He was too hot.

_'See? Anne had nothing to worry about. Being blond didn't turn me into a super slut, I can't even talk to the guy.'_

The boy searched the store and I finished the rest of the closing duties and he came up to the desk about ten minutes later, two astrology books in hand. I wanted to comment, I really did, but I didn't know what to say. So I just silently rang up his books.

"How late are you open until? I mean, it's pretty dead in here...but out there, there's a bunch of people. I'd hate for a beautiful woman like you to have to walk to your car alone and possibly be mugged." He said, flirtatiously.

I blushed. "We're already closed." I said, putting his books in a bag. "Your total is 32.41"

He handed me two twenties. "Why didn't you tell me so? I would have hurried up. I'd hate to keep you..." The strange, beautiful man trailed. "Well unless you wanted to be kept."

"I can't ask people to leave." I blurted. _'Wow, couldn't have flirted at all there, just had to state the rules my manager said? Rules I don't even FOLLOW?'_

He smiled beautifully at me. "Well, how about I make it up to you and take you out to dinner tonight?"

I was just asked out. By a hot stranger. _'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!'_

But...Anne is waiting for me...with beer and movies... '_She also basically called me a slut though...but still, if I just ditch her, for a guy I just met and don't even know his name, aren't I being exactly what she called me?'_

"I can't." I said, dismissively. "My sister is waiting for me."

"Right. Well, it was a pleasure to meet you Rose. I'm sure I'll see you again." He winked, before walking out. _'Oh! Sexy work stalker! How exciting! How did he know my name?...oh nametag, duh.'_

I closed up the shop, excited about this interesting man, wondering when exactly I'll see him again. When I got home, the dorm room was empty. _'She must be getting the beer...God, it's super hot in here.'_ I checked the heat and it was set for eighty four degrees. '_Stupid sister, she always cranks up the damn heat! Is she trying to kill us?'_

I turned it down to seventy-two and cranked open our window. Being pissed off about how hot it was reminded me how pissed off I am at Anne. I sat down on the bed. Yeah, we only have one bed. We could've had two but Anne insisted we get a t.v. and stand, a bookshelf and vanity instead. Something about wanting a pimped out dorm room and liking sleeping on the floor to convince me this was acceptable. Which it's not, but she wouldn't give up, and I gave up trying. I was thinking about throwing a cd in the dvd player, when I saw Anne's hairbrush. It wasn't overly full of blond hair, but there was enough to notice.

This sounds strange, but no matter how mad I am at my sister, or how sorry she'll probably be when she gets back, if that hairbrush stays like that, there will be fighting words. She is anal about her hairbrush and having my newly died, blond hair just chilling there is asking for another fight. I got up to empty it when there was a knock on the door.

I stopped and went over to the door, opening it right up. "Hello?"

There was a little tween girl standing there, in a girl scout uniform, cookies in hand. _What the fuck?_ "Can I interest you in some cookies?" She asked cheerfully.

"Uh...do you know how late it is little girl? You shouldn't be out selling cookies this late at night, you could get seriously hurt."

"Do **you** know how late it is? You shouldn't just be answering your door so quickly at this time of night, I could have been here to rob you."

My jaw dropped. Did a girl scout just threaten me? Seriously? "Hey aren't you suppose to be all sugar and spice and everything nice?"

"That's a powerpuff girl, you tard. You gonna buy any cookies or what?"

"No!" I exclaimed. "You aren't even remotely convincing me to buy your damn cookies!"

She smirked. "Whatever! My job's done!" Then took her little wagon of cookies and started running down the hallway. I almost chased after her and probably would have, but my sister was headed this way. I crossed my arms and stared at her. "Is that apology beer?" I asked, hoping for a yes. I hate holding grudges, I'm all about the forgive and forget. What better way to forget you're angry than with alcohol?

"It is." She said, walking by me. "What was with that girl scout?"

I shrugged. "Who cares? Let's drink!" I exclaimed, grabbing an orange shocktop from her bag of goodies.

Anne put the movie, which was the classic Texas Chainsaw Massacre and looked up at me from her spot on the floor. "Are you still angry with me?"

I held up the apology beer. "Nope! But if you wanna explain why you were mean before we press that little play button, I'd like to hear you out." It's true. I wasn't angry with her but I was confused as to why she got uppity.

My perfect sister sighed. "You just worked so hard to become the amazing, smart girl you are today. And I guess I'm just afraid people will look at you and only see the blond hair this...different person, so much that they won't want to get to know the real you."

_'Aw, she's just looking out for me. In her own, twisted little way.'_ "Sis, thanks." I gave her a big hug. "But you have no need to worry."

"You're keeping the blond, aren't you?"

I smiled. "Uh huh."

"It helped you meet a boy, didn't it?"

"Uh huh."

"Said boy asked you out, didn't he?"

"Oh yes!" I exclaimed. "But, I told him I had plans with my sister. And came here to watch movies and eat popcorn with you. See? Just because people may think I'm some blond bimbo doesn't mean I'm actually going to become one."

Anne chuckled. "I suppose you're right. Just be careful, kay?"

"Yeah, yeah, just press play."

We watched our movie and drank our beer, eating popcorn (store bought, no microwaving required) and finally it was time to hit the hay. We were both getting ready to go to bed when my sister asked, "Hey have you seen my hairbrush?"

"Yeah it's on the vanity." Shit! I forgot to empty it of hair!

I ran over but for some reason it wasn't there. "Huh...I could've sworn it was here..."

My sister rolled her eyes. "You know if you broke it, it's not the end of the world. Just admit it."

"But I didn't-"

She sighed. "Look I'm tired, I'll just throw my hair up tomorrow. No big deal." She said, before narrowing her eyes and pointing at me. "Pick up a new one before class. Actually, pick up two."

I was about to ask why two, when it hit me. One for me, one for her, therefore no more me using her hairbrush. "Got it!" I brushed my teeth and hopped into bed. "Goodnight, Anne."

"Sweet dreams, Rosie."

I was too far into dreamland to correct her on my name.

* * *

><p>The next morning we were almost late to our astrology class, since we were both missing books and got chewed out by out teacher who had a lisp. Yeah, we were pretty entertained. We did that whole try not to laugh, definitely don't look at each other when we slip up because that only lets giggles escape and get us more into trouble thing and got an extra assignment.<p>

After class, I had world literature and she had psychology two so we parted ways. She reminded me to get hairbrushes after class, which I did, right before heading into work. It was another slow day and I eventually got bored so I gave her a call while I literally had no customers.

"Is something wrong Rosie?" Anne answered after the first ring.

_'Always the worry wart.' _"Yes...I am bored out of my fucking mind."

She snorted. "So you call me? Why not that cute boy you met last night?"

"I never got his number...or name..."

I heard her laughter through the phone. "You were going to go with some boy, out to dinner on a whim, without even getting his name?"

I sighed, dreamily, thinking of how hot this mystery man was. "Yup. He was that dreamy."

"Haven't you ever heard of stranger danger?"

"Yes but that applies to creepy men in vans offering candy or looking for puppies. Super sexy guys who like reading don't fall under that."

"Uh huh." She said, unconvinced.

"Don't knock it if you haven't tried it."

"You haven't tried it either. You came home last night, remember?" See, I'm not good with guys. I went on a date once with a friend I had known forever, which was just awkward by the way, and last night was the first time I was ever asked out. And by a stranger. So she's right.

_'But I'm not good with guys and she could have any one she wants! So if she wants to play the weirdo game, let's play! I'm down for a bicker'_

"I do remember. I also remember that between the two of us, I'm the only one even remotely trying, Miss Shut In."

I could imagine her rolling her eyes. "I just don't see the point in dating, okay?"

"Or socializing?"

"You don't socialize either. You only hang out with me."

She had a point but I had a reason. "That's because all my friends went to different colleges and I just started here. I have acquaintances who I'm working towards being friends with. This is your third year, where are your friends?"

There was silence on the other side. _'I didn't mean to get serious...' _"Hey, Anne, you okay? I was just playing with you..."

"I know. You're fine." She said, quietly. "Just hit a nerve, that's all." _'Shit, I feel really bad.'_

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Maybe some other time. I have to go into work and I don't want to be late and emotional when I go in. No one likes a crazy waitress."

"I'm really sorry for what I said. We can talk all night, eat chocolate and do each other's hair. I remembered the hairbrushes!"

My sister laughed weakly. "Awesome. If you see your cutie though, don't worry about it, it looks busy so I'll probably be out late." _'Isn't she the best?'_

"I'll text you with updates at the least."

"Sounds great. Love you, Rosie."

"It's Rose." I said, stubbornly. "But I love you too. Bye sis!"

I hung up and started thinking as I pretended to look busy for the cameras. I know my sister when through this time of her life where she had lots of friends and a boyfriend and they all got in this car accident. Everyone was okay though, no one was too injured luckily, but ever since then she became such a shut in. _'I wonder if there was some sort of fighting or something that caused the accident...I think I remember her saying the accident had to do with her break-up...'_

I was so wrapped up in the mystery of my sister as I closed up shop that I wasn't paying attention at all. Maybe if I had been more focused, I would have made it to my car before a cloth was pressed against my mouth, forcing me to inhale fumes and give into the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Dimitri, the Kidnapping Demon**

I woke up in the back of a car with my wrists and ankles tied together and a gag over my mouth. The rest of my body was also tied so tightly in rope, I could hardly breath, never mind move. Fear coursed through my veins. _'Why is this happening to me? Why am I here?'_

I was too scared to say a damn thing, my eyes looked out the window. It was pitch black and I had no idea where I was headed or how long I was unconscious.

"You're up." A familiar voice stated. I looked towards the driver and saw the boy from the bookstore, the hot one who asked me out.

_'Fucking fantastic. Creepy hot stalker taken to a disturbing new level. He's probably a sociopathic serial killer!' _I didn't move, frozen in fear and the unknown that was my future.

"Bet you're wishing you weren't so cocky in that bookstore, don't you? You thought I was just another human hitting on such a beautiful girl like yourself. You didn't even look over your shoulder to see if I was following. Not once!"

Did he just say human? Meaning he isn't human? _'Wait, I think he implied I'm not human too.' _I started squirming, freaking out completely. I just wanted to get out of the car, that's it. I don't care if it hurts, or even if it kills me, it is better than whatever this lunatic has in store for me.

The creepy stranger pulled the car over, making me freak out even more. _'He's going to kill me!'_ He turned around in his seat and oddly enough looked concerned. "Hey, hey, hey, relax." He held his hands up, staring deep into my eyes. "I promise I am not going to physically hurt you." He swore.

For some reason, my body relaxed a little, like I believed him. _'Don't be stupid, he stalked you, kidnapped you, tied and gagged you. If he's not going to hurt you, what the hell IS he going to do with you?'_

"Pweef bust weh be gooh." I mumbled through the gag.

"If I take off your gag, you promise not to spit fire at me right?"

I blinked. '_Spit fire at him? What the fuck?' _I nodded, shaking my head or doing nothing wasn't going to get the gag off me. Maybe I can get him to let me go if he can actually understand what I'm saying.

The man reached over and untied it. "So what were you trying to say?" He asked, casually.

"Please just let me go." I begged, tears threatening to spill. "I don't know who you are, or what you want with me, but I don't care, I just want to go home."

The bastard chuckled. "I **am** taking you home, Leliana. Dimitri's the name, by the way, we have a mutual friend, whom we are headed to meet." He said, turning around to start the car again. "And stop with the about to cry thing, I'm not falling for it."

_'He thinks I'm some chick named Leliana. This is a really bad misunderstanding.' _"My name isn't Leliana!" I cried. "You have the wrong person!"

This so-called Dimitri stopped and looked at me again, disbelief on his face. "That's the angle you're going with? Really?"

Tears were streaming down my face. "Angle? What the hell are you talking about? And why did you kidnap me? Please, just let me go!"

He looked conflicted. "You're pretty convincing." He admitted. "But I was already warned, Leliana. You know exactly what I'm talking about. And you know it's about time you came home. I can't just let you go."

_'He's not going to believe anything I say.'_ I started sobbing, hurting myself against the restrains. Dimitri turned back around and started driving again, and I cried. I had no idea why this was happening to me, why he insisted I was some girl named Leliana nor where this 'home' he was talking about even was. Eventually, he pulled over again and I braced myself for this 'mutual friend' and the terrible unknown ahead.

My kidnapper turned towards me, a sad look in his eyes. "Please stop crying." He said, softly. "I know you'll be in some trouble at home, but we'll do everything we can to lessen it. So please, no more crying, okay?"

_'This Dimitri fellow is strange.' _My eyes burned, I reigned in the tears the best I could. "You won't listen to me." I said in a hoarse voice. "You took me **away** from my home. You keep saying weird things and act like I know what you're talking about, but I don't! I have no idea what's going to happen to me and **I am scared**!"

That conflicted look came about again. "How do you do it? How do you look so innocent and...human?"

_'He said it again, that human thing.' _"I am human." I said, slowly, fear bubbling up inside me, bigger than before. "Are you not?"

He watched me, calculating. "No. I'm a demon." His eyes narrowed. "As are you, Leliana."

_'A...demon? Like with horns and a tail?'_ "So...let me get this straight. You think I am some girl named Leliana...who is a demon...like yourself...and you're taking me to home, which is where? Hell?"

Dimitri rolled his eyes. "See now I know you're bullshitting, Hell isn't a real thing. That's like saying the angels live in Heaven."

Hysteria bubbled up inside me now. Angels? Demons? This guy is clinically insane. "Oh my God, you are going to kill me." I laughed, with no humor. "You're** insane**! You are one hundred percent crazy and I am going to be some murder victim on a serial killer special five years from now!"

He gave me a concerned look. "What the hell are you talking about?"

I couldn't stop the hysteric laughter. "Oh that is just precious. Because this entire time, that's what I've been asking you. Is this part of the sick and twisted pleasure you get from killing people? Making them play these mind games with you first?"

"I already promised you I wouldn't hurt you, Leliana-"

"THAT'S NOT MY FUCKING NAME!" I shouted, hysterics gone replaced by fight or flight. I was feeling a bit of both. "My name is Rose! **Rose! **I have never met a person named Leliana in my entire fucking life! I am a human, okay? HUMAN! I got news for you, so are you! Angels and demons don't exist, okay? I don't know what sick fantasy you're living out in your crazy-ass mind, but they are not real! Your entire justification for kidnapping me, is **not real**!"

Dimitri watched me, carefully. "Why do I get the feeling you actually believe that?"

"BECAUSE IT'S THE TRUTH!"

He watched me for a moment, then sighed. "It's not. But you believe it. This poses quite the problem."

_'I think I'm finally getting somewhere.'_ "It doesn't have to, Dimitri. Just do the right thing." I pleaded. "Let me go. I have a family, people who will be missing me, looking for me. If you let me go, I promise, I won't tell them who you are, you can go and be crazy elsewhere, just let me go."

"See, I can't do that." My kidnapper said, crushing my hope. "And, since I honestly believe you don't know you're Leliana, I'll show you some proof as to why I know you are." He pulled a picture out of his pocket and held it up to my face.

It was a picture with a twelvish, blond haired boy...and me, well a twelve year old blond version of me. _'How is that possible? I don't remember that.' _"I'll admit that looks a lot like me. But I don't know that boy...and I don't have blond hair. Well, naturally. I just dyed my hair blond for the first time a couple days ago."

"I have an explanation for that, but I don't think you'd believe me if I told you just yet. So here's the second part." He opened his dashboard, and pulled out my sisters hairbrush that went missing. _'And had my hair in it...'_ "I took this from your dorm and ran a test on your hair. It was quite pricy to match the DNA, but I had to be sure. And it was a match to your sample from your actual home."

My head was spinning. "How did you get that from my room? I get you followed me...but I was in my dorm the entire time...how did you...?"

He smirked, proud of himself. "Paid that girl scout to distract you, climbed in through your window. Bang, pow, boom." He paused, letting it sink in. "I also took your astrology books for extra proof to Zane."

"Who's Zane?"

Dimitri's smile left. "The guy in the picture. You and him were good friends. He really missed you all these years you know."

I wasn't sure what I believed. Did I believe Dimitri followed me to my dorm and stole my stuff? Yes. Do I believe that the picture he showed me is real? Yes, it's a very old fashioned picture, with no way of being photo-shopped. Do I actually believe I'm this Leliana girl? I don't know. Do I believe this angel and demon crap? No. Do I believe Dimitri believes in it? Yes. _'What the hell am I suppose to do?'_

"This D.N.A. test...do you have the paper confirming what you're saying?" I asked, changing the topic from whoever this Zane dude is.

"Yes, but not on me. Zane has it. He's the mutual friend I mentioned earlier, the one we're headed to meet."

"Why didn't he come with you to kidnap me?"

"Well he thought you'd recognize him and run off. We didn't think you'd go as far as changing your memories." _'Say what now?'_

"You're starting to lose me again. Changing my memories?"

He sighed. "Yes. I'll have Zane explain it, he's better at these kind of things. I know it's hard and you're probably still scared, but you have to trust me on this. Everything will be explained."

Again, I believed he thought this to be true, but I still didn't. And I was still scared. "Can you at least untie me? It's not like I can go anywhere, you'll be driving and I don't even know where I am."

"I can't, I promised Zane I wouldn't no matter what you said." Dimitri admitted. "But I'll insist he does when we get to him, okay?"

I didn't say anything else. What else is there to say? He wasn't going to answer my questions, he'd just tell me that this Zane guy will tell me. I closed my eyes, exhausted from struggling against my ties, all my crying, and trying to figure out what the hell was going on. I hoped when I opened them again, I'd be in my dorm room, and this entire night was just some nightmare.

* * *

><p>Much to my distaste, it was no nightmare. I was still tied up, but the car had stopped. The car was parked in some shady motel parking lot and Dimitri was talking to someone outside of the car. I couldn't hear what they were saying and I certainly couldn't read lips, so I waited, growing more and more uneasy as each minute passed.<p>

Eventually, the other guy walked into a motel room and Dimitri came and opened the back seat. He had a knife. Alarmed, I did my best to try and wiggle away from him.

"Hey, hey, relax, okay? I promised not to hurt you, remember?"

"Then why do you have that knife?"

"To untie you. The knots are extremely tight, it's the only way to do it." He explained, getting in next to me. "Now relax, everything is going to be explained, okay?"

Slowly but surely, he cut off all my ties, before backing out of the car. I followed his pursuit out, but as soon as I got out and booked it for the office. The office of motels always had someone, right? And if not, they at least had a phone to call the cops, right? _'He may believe all this, and part of me believes some of it too, but that doesn't make kidnapping right and that doesn't mean I want to be part of any of this.'_

I don't know if it was my body being weak from being tied and unmoving for so long or if Dimitri is just really fast, but he caught me in no time, hand over my mouth to prevent me from screaming and was dragging me back. I tried biting his hand but got no reaction. He kicked on the door the other guy went through twice, not taking any chances on uncovering my mouth.

The door opened and I was brought inside, the door shut behind me. "Now that was just stupid. Take advantage of my kindness again, and you'll regret it." Dimitri said, glowering. "I promised not to physically hurt you, but I can emotionally."

I believed him and once again, was scared of him. _'I'm pathetic.'_ "Dimitri, relax. From what you told me, she's already confused and terrified. I warned you she would attempt to run when you suggested it to begin with. It's your being naïve to blame, not her." The man by the door said.

Dimitri slumped and sat down on one of the beds. I turned my attention towards this other man. "And you are...?" I trailed.

The man stepped out of the shadows. "Zane. Your old best friend and current fiancé."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Zane, the Fiance**

The guy had blond hair, down to his jaw. His eyes were dark green and he was taller than Dimitri, but not as muscular. He was toned though, and something in his stature made it seem like Dimitri could run and shove him as hard as he could, yet Zane would not move.

I stared at him. _'I'm engaged to this guy? Since when?' _"I'm sorry, when did this happen exactly?"

"Eight years ago." He replied, evenly.

I did the math in my head. "But…I was ten eight years ago…" I trailed.

"No, you were thirteen. Whichever angel you got to wipe your mind easily could've given you a younger identity, throw us off your trail." Zane stated, as if it were the most simple thing in the world. "But-"

"Okay, see, here you go with this 'angel' bullshit. See, that's where our big problem is. Right next to the whole **kidnapping** thing. Angels and demons are not real." I said, crossing my arms. "End of story."

There was a moment of silence as Zane and I had a stare down. "See, I told you." Dimitri said, smug. "She doesn't remember, she thinks she's human."

"You said you showed her the picture."

"I did!"

Zane glared at Dimitri. "And did you point out the horns?" '_Horns?'_

"…..nope. Actually didn't even think to…"

Zane held out his hand and Dimitri checked his pockets, coming up with nothing. Dimitri gave a small, awkward laugh. "Right…left it in the car…" He said, before getting off the bed. "I'll uh grab that for you." _'He's kinda adorable…well he would be if he wasn't so psycho…'_

Zane let him pass out the door, before turning his attention to me. "I apologize for him. He's a good friend, but he's not the brightest. However, he is strong, and you never knew him, so I figured he'd be perfect to as you so kindly put it, 'kidnap' you."

My eyes narrowed. "How would you put it?"

"Convince you to do your duty and come back home." _'Duty?'_

"Yeah? And if I am who you apparently believe I am, clearly duty wasn't on my mind as I left to begin with. And if you need to send some muscle-head to 'convince' me to go back, you were clearly planning a kidnapping!"

He was about to reply when Dimitri came barreling through the door. "I found it!" Dimitri exclaimed, proud of himself. Zane and I both looked at him, Zane seemed irritated but I was pretty amused.

"Thank you." Zane said, taking the picture out of his hand and walking towards me. He knelt down in front of me and handed it to me between to fingers. "Look closely at your head. It's not the best picture, our home can be a bit dark and the camera isn't as new as what humans have, but it's the one I've got."

I took the picture from him and looked at it again. It was weird seeing the boy in the picture again, knowing it was the man kneeling beside me. The boy in the picture was smiling, seeming carefree, and the man now is but a cold shell.

'_Focus, Rose, focus. Look at your head…' _I looked at the picture of 'me'. I looked pretty happy myself. My eyes were still bright green, my hair was blond though. And when I looked closer, there were two small bumps, slightly sticking out from my hair.

"Are those bumps suppose to be horns?" I asked, unimpressed. _'I could've just hit my head…'_

"Yes."

"Then where are yours?" I handed him back his picture.

Zane took a seat across from me, pulled his wallet out of his pocket and put the picture in it. "Mine were cut off when I was a baby. As were Dimitri's. And every other demon outside of the royal family." He put his wallet in his pocket. "If you wish me to shave my head to show you the scars from when they were cut, I will. Though it will be preferred to have your memories returned to you."

Back up, the royal family don't have their horns cut off and I supposedly had them… "I still don't believe you guys. Now not only am I some runaway demon, I'm from the royal family of demons? Your story keeps changing."

"That's my bad really. I am terrible at explaining things-" Dimitri started.

"You've done enough, Dimitri." Zane cut him off, while staring at me. "Listen, girl. I understand this is crazy to you and you are probably wondering 'why me', 'what's happening' and all that jazz, but I have a lot riding on this. More than you know. More than the Leliana I once knew knows. So you are going to have to bear with me, alright?"

The way he stared put the fear from before back in me. It's irrational, I know, but I had forgotten that these men are dangerous. Attractive, yes, but as Dimitri showed earlier when I ran off and with how Zane looks like a predator right now, attractiveness means nothing. I was kidnapped, and while these men may be nice to me at times, that doesn't mean I'm not their victim.

I stared back, scared to look away or say another word.

"Great, you scared her." Dimitri said before plopping down next to me. "Hey, look at me." He said to me. I ignored him. "Hey, Rose."

I looked over at him. _'He didn't call me Leliana. That's the first time since the original night I met him he's called me by my name.' _

Dimitri's eyes were filled with warmth. "It's a lot to take in but remember, I promised not to physically hurt you. And something you should also know, demons don't break promises. We're people of our word. So we're not your enemy. And we will help you remember all of this."

'_He hasn't broken a promise yet. Not his promise to physically hurt me or his promise to Zane in untying me, though he seemed like he wanted to. Maybe he's telling the truth…'_

"I'm not going to make that promise." Zane stated.

I looked back at him, that fear bubbling up inside me again. "W-Why?"

His dark green eyes swirled. "Because if you try to run, or if this 'I don't remember who I am' thing is a trick, I will fucking destroy you."

I gulped. _'I guess the bright side is Dimitri promised not to physically hurt me. One of two..yay.' _"Seriously, Zane?" Dimitri asked. "What the hell, man?"

Zane's eyes flickered to Dimitri. "I am not complacent. If she was my Leliana I would still tell her the same thing, friend or not. And honestly, I **believe** she thinks she's human, because the Leliana I know is not scared of a damn thing."

"Well I'm glad you believe she's been brainwashed, but come on buddy, she's still well brainwashed. Scaring her to death isn't the objective here, bringing her home is." Dimitri argued.

"And now she won't run away again."

"You could've just had her promise not to."

"She thinks she's human, Dimitri! Humans have no honor! Her word would not stop her from running if given the opportunity if she truly believes she's a human!"

"Oh come on, not all human's are bad-"

"Enough." I said, quietly. They both stopped and looked at me, like they just remembered I was there. "Just tell me who I'm suppose to be…what I'm suppose to be. And show me that confirmed DNA test."

Zane pulled papers out of his pocket and handed me it. I didn't really know what I was looking for, I've never read a DNA test before, but I saw the confirmation at the bottom. _'So…either I have identical DNA as this girl…Leliana…or I am Leliana…'_

I handed it back to him and nodded. "Thanks."

Dimitri went to pat my shoulder and thought better of it, putting his hand on the floor instead. "Where do you want him to start?"

"The whole demons and angels thing. Abridged, if possible." I suggested, unsure of how many details I could really take in.

Zane nodded. "Angels and demons are species, similar to humans in that they think intelligently. We've been around just as long as humans, even besides humans a long time ago. Long story short, the three species never got along, angels made an island for themselves and demons live underground. Demons can manipulate physical things, like elements or objects, where angels manipulate thought and feelings. Both species are stronger and faster than humans, naturally. Some humans that work hard may be stronger and faster than angels and demons who never train.

"Angels use to have wings and demons use to have horns and tails, but when war broke out between the two races, one that had to remain hidden from humans, it was a strategic move to cut such body parts off. This enabled each species to blend in with humans and hide themselves from one another, relying on the sense of sight and sound to catch anything unusual with strangers.

"Royal families, at least with demons, are the exception. Their horns and tail are a reminder of our ancestors and our faith that someday, we will no longer have to hide away from humans. While we're on it, as far as physical descriptions go, demons typically have dark features. It is rare for one to be born with blond or red hair, as it is a recessive gene, so when one is born, they are seen to be 'stronger' than the rest for overcoming such a trial in the womb. Silly superstition, but many believe in it. You should also know angels have lighter features typically, and yes, they're 'stronger' people have dark features."

I absorbed all of it in and was mulling it over when Dimitri asked, "That was the abridged version?"

Zane rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"What's the abridged description of me?"

"Stupid."

"Could've done better, my friend. Could've done better."

'_I wonder…was my friendship with Zane like Dimitri's and his was? And which role was I?' _"Okay…so what is Leliana like? Or…well I suppose me?" I asked.

Dimitri grinned. "See? She's getting it!"

Zane rolled his eyes again. "You were a young girl. A princess. The only child of two parents, who gave you anything you asked for, and then you ran away. Not too hard to get." He said, getting up. "We should rest. You've taken in a lot of information and before you take in more, you should sleep."

Dimitri got up too. "I get to sleep too right? I'm exhausted."

For a minute it almost looked like Zane was going to smile. "Of course. I'll take first watch."

"Before we go to bed, I have to say something." I said, for the first time in all this, not that scared. "I know you believe I'm Leliana, and honestly I'm starting to myself, but that doesn't mean there aren't people who care about me, as Rose. I don't even know how long it's been, but I do know that I am most definitely late meeting my sister."

Zane glared at Dimitri. "You said she lived alone. That no one would have to die, easy in, easy out."

'_Die? Whether I'm really Rose or not, I care about Anne…blood or not, she's like a sister to me…she can't die…'_

"-just one bed, and I mean she might have mentioned it but I thought it was just some crappy excuse to shut me down-" Dimitri rambled.

I interrupted. "I never said she lived with me, I said I was meeting her."

Zane thought for a moment and sighed. "I hate loose ends."

Panic coursed through me. "What if I called her? And came up with some story or something?"

Dimitri gave Zane puppy dog eyes. "She's finally working with us, man, let's not fuck it up."

Zane sighed. "Okay, we'll make the call from the lobby. Dimitti and I will be listening in on your conversation and can hear what she says too. So if she asks if you've been kidnapped, and you say yes, her life is forfeit. Same goes with anything similar to that. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." I replied.

"Is that a yes?" Dimitri asked, confused.

Zane nodded. "It's in reference to a saying, 'crystal clear', which means very clear. So she's saying not only was I clear, but I was very clear."

"Can we hurry? The less she worries the better." I spoke up. Both guys nodded and walked with me to the lobby. A greasy man with a beer belly was snoring at the table, beer bottle in hand.

'_I don't have time to wake him up and play nice just to ask to use the phone. This has to happen.' _I grabbed the phone and dialed my sister's number, which I had memorized.

"Hello?" A very tired sounding Anne answered.

"Hey Anne, it's Rose." I said gently.

"Rose?! Oh thank God, are you hurt? What happened? Where are you?"

"I'm fine, sis. I met up with a friend and decided to go on an adventure!" I said, trying to put excitement into my voice for show. _'Make her think it was some impulsive thing…'_

It was silent on the other end for a moment. "Let me get this straight. After work, you closed up the show, dropped your phone on the ground for fun, ditched your car and left without a word with a friend? Which friend?"

'_Shit, she doesn't believe me.' _I didn't dare look at Zane, that's just make me scared and this whole situation worse. "Well my friend had a car so we just took his. I didn't realize I didn't have my phone on me until now, it must've fallen out of my pocket. I know it's really irresponsible. I am so sorry-"

"His? Is this 'friend' that guy you met **yesterday**?"

I closed my eyes. '_This can't be good. Think quick.' _"Maybe. Like I told you, he's really hot. And as it turns out, a lot of fun."

She sighed. "Alright, I'll call the police and tell them to quit the search. Where did he take you?"

"Why, so you can come pick me up? No way! I'm having the time of my life, Anne!"

"Rose, what about college? And work?"

"I quit." I said, nonchalantly. Honestly, if all this is true, which I believe it is more and more every moment, I won't need college or that job.

Silence on the other end again. "You know I think you're a complete idiot, right?"

"Yeah, I figured."

"Okay, here's the deal. I'll call the police off but you need to call me every day."

I looked up at the guys, Zane stared into my eyes and shook his head. I swallowed hard. "I'll be gone for awhile, Anne, and I'm really bad at keeping track of time. I'll call you frequently though."

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'll let you know when I know, kay?"

There was a big sigh on the other side. "For the record, I hate this entirely and I'm still very fucking worried about you. But you're not giving me too much of a choice, so okay."

"I love you, Annie."

"I love you too, brat. Hopefully I'll hear from you soon."

"Bye." I said, hanging up. Dimitri was smiling like a dork and Zane had his usual, unamused business face. "How'd I do?"

"Back to the room, we'll talk there."

I walked silently with them. I swear to god Dimitri had a skip in his step. "What're you so happy about?" I asked when we got in the room.

"I just think it's the best thing in the world that you spoke so highly of me and my sexiness that she believed you ran off with me." He replied, still smiling. _'Jerk.'_

Zane rolled his eyes. I told Dimitri, "It's not me talking you up that made her believe it. It's her thinking I'm stupid and impulsive that did it."

Dimitri pouted. "Regardless, we don't have to kill her." Zane said, evenly. "I'm not happy about you having to call her, but relieved it's temporary and not frequent. When we get an angel to restore your memories, we'll also have them take away your human families memories."

The thought of my entire family forgetting about me made me sad. _'But they'll probably be safer that way…' _"Can you tell me why I ran away?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." Zane answered, sitting in a chair by the door. "Go to bed."

Dimitri took off his shirt and jumped in one of the beds. I tried not to blush, I've never seen a guy remotely naked, and hopped into bed.

I fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Acceptance**

I woke up and Zane was talking quietly with Dimitri. Dimitri noticed I had gotten up and smiled warmly. "Goodmorning, sunshine! I was about to head out and get some food! Any requests?"

I shook my head then rubbed my eyes. "What time is it?"

"Two o'clock in the afternoon! You slept about twelve hours! Congrats!"

Zane rolled his eyes. "And now that she's got some sleep, after we all eat, we can get going."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

Dimitri was about to open his mouth when Zane cut him off. "We'll talk about it later. Dimitri, go."

Dimitri bowed down dramatically and muttered a comment before leaving. Which left Zane and I nice and alone. _'Can you say awkward?'_

"So...can you tell me why I left now?" I asked after a few moments too long of silence.

Zane took the chair by the door and pulled it by my bed. He sat down and stared me straight in the eyes. "I only know what you told me before you left. I don't know the full story. I was hoping you'd be able to tell me but well that's clearly not possible at the moment."

I processed what he said. "Okay, well, can you at least tell me what I told you?"

"You said it was too much to explain." He said, dismissively. "Regardless, there's no point in toying you with just partial information, you might as well wait until we know the full story. However, there is something I would like to discuss with you."

_'Way to change the topic.' _"Shoot." I said, letting it go.

He thought for a moment then nodded. "We are engaged. When Dimitri and I do take you home, we will be married. I will never press myself on you in any shape or form, we can have a strictly professional approach. What do you wish of me?"

My head spun. _'What the fuck?!' _"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up there buddy. I'm still having a hard time wrapping my mind around the fact that I'm some demon princess, never mind an engaged one. And how does a marriage be professional? What the hell is up with that?"

Zane sighed. "You have heard of arranged marriages before, correct? It's often been used as a political move, for our species, it's a strategic one to keep the royal family strong. Only certain demons are allowed to marry you and I'm the best choice."

I snorted. "Says who?"

His eyes narrowed. "Your father. And honestly, with your little runaway stunt, you're lucky to have me at all." _'I don't want any of this, and I'm lucky?'_

I laughed without humor. "Oh really? I'm so lucky to have been recaptured when I clearly ran away **for a reason**. I mean why else would I not tell you, my supposed old best friend and fiance, where the hell I was going and why? Oh I know, maybe because it wasn't some other thing, maybe you were the reason. Maybe I was trying to get away from **you**."

I've never been the best person at reading people. I'm pretty bad unless it's obvious. And it was obvious that I hurt him with what I said. And it's not like a we'll laugh about it later sort of hurt thing, it's a you-just-got-a-brand-new-puppy-and-i-ran-it-over-with-my-car-twice-on-your-birthday sort of thing.

Zane closed his eyes, like if in doing so I couldn't see his pain. "Perhaps." He said softly.

Part of me was still angry, mostly because I was so confused. The other part of me felt insanely guilty for what I just said. I mean, I don't have any idea what our friendship was like in the past, but he obviously cares about me. And I was just a real bitch. "Zane-"

Dimitri came bursting through the door, McDonalds bags in hand. "Whose hungry?" He asked happily, before looking at the situation. "Whoa, who died?"

Zane was up and gone in the blink of an eye. "Where'd he go?" I asked Dimitri. "And did you see that? That was crazy quick!"

Dimitri was looking out the door, concerned. "He's getting some air. Probably wants to be alone. And would definitely kill me if I went to talk to him about whatever the fuck just happened between you two." He said, shutting the door and giving me a serious look. "So you get to tell me."

It was not a question, but a statement. And honestly I felt way too guilty to lie or be stubborn and not tell him. _'Maybe he can help me fix it.' _"He started talking about the marriage thing and I got upset and confused and then he said how I was lucky to have him to begin with, then I freaked out on him and said he's probably the reason I left." I rambled.

Dimitri sat down where Zane was and put the food on the floor. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "I get that you know you hurt him. And you probably feel a little bad. But honestly, you should feel worse."

_'Oh, that's nice. And to think I ever found you attractive.'_ "What do you mean?" I asked quietly, keeping my comments to myself.

He opened his eyes, which were swirling with emotion. "I'll tell you a story, it'll explain a lot. And when I'm done and Zane gets back, I need you to apologize."

I nodded. "Agreed."

Dimitri sighed. "I'm an only child. Always have been, I think at this point I always will be, but anyways, I came from a family of no name and no worth. Most families have like at least one person in history who was cool, and then there's my family that does not. So kids didn't really associate with me much. They were all trying to get to know bigger and better people, so they could get closer to you and your family, and didn't give two shits about me or the few others that I'm sure were like me. I don't really know if there were any, I just like to think there is so I don't feel as lonely-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, honestly I find your rambling adorable, but how does this explain anything?"

He sat up straight. "Right. So, me, wicked lonely, kinda pissed off at the world, right? I walk over towards one of the tunnels that lead up and sneak past the guards. I wasn't gonna run away like you did, but I will admit hearing about your little escapade made me curious about them. So I'm walking-"

"Dimitri-"

"I'm getting there!" He exclaimed. "As I was **saying**, I'm walking and I see a blond haired kid my age, standing in the middle of the tunnel, just staring. So I, being an asshole, decide to go scare the piss out of him. I sneak up and pounce on him, knocking him to the ground. I surprised him, though much to my displeasure he never screamed, and he stares up at me and says 'You're not who I was hoping you'd be.'"

"Was this kid Zane?" I asked.

Dimitri smiled. "Of course. I told him I was trying to scare him and that he ruined it, he apologized, which confused me to no end. So I asked him about it. I mean, what was he doing there? And why is he being all polite when I just assulted him? And you know what he says?"

I shook my head. "What did he say?"

"He said, 'I'm waiting for the most amazing girl in the world. She's my best friend and she means the world to me and I was hoping that if I waited here, she'd come back for me. I know you probably want to fight or something, but without her, I have nothing to fight for.' Yeah, he was talking about you."

_'Zane really, really cares about me. And I just...' _My eyes watered a little bit. "Oh." I said softly. "What happened next?"

"Oh I punched him. Hard. I mean, it wasn't hard to figure out he was talking about the run away princess and I thought it was dumb to sit around waiting for you. You ran away, why would you come back? Anyways, so I point that out and he just sits there and says I remind him of you, too fiery for my own good I think is how he described it, and I sit down next to him and we start chatting about everything. **Everything**.

"And it turns out, we got along really well. I didn't really take your place as his best friend, but I was pretty much a substitute. And I had never had a friend, so I was excited. But anyways, in knowing everything there is to know about Zane, you should know this; the night you left has fucked with him ever since. He's admitted it himself, but even just hearing his stories in how he use to be with you around, he's obvsiously different now. And something you don't remember, he helped you escape. He could've easily turned you in. And you did offer for him to come with you, but he stayed behind and lead them off your trail, putting himself at major risk."

I took all this information in. "So did I tell him why I was leaving then?"

Dimitri shook his head. "You said you couldn't marry him and that it was too complicated to explain. You were in quite the rush."

"I see." I said, mulling over this new information.

"I don't think you left because of the marriage though. You guys had been best friends for years and you found out a week before, there were no issues then. It had to be something else." He sighed. "But we won't know for awhile. So, I'd appreciate it, if you were more fair to Zane. He's done a lot for you and he cares about you a lot."

"You're right."

Dimitri smiled wide. "No one's ever said that to me before!"

I couldn't help but smile, he was adorable. "There's a first time for everything."

He handed me the bag of McDonalds. "Here, have some. I love this stuff. We don't have it down there, but ever since the first time I've had it up here, I'[ve become an addict."

I took out some luke warm fries and sighed. "That's because you didn't grow up with it." I took a bite. "It's okay, but as far as burger joints go, it's way down the list."

The handsome man took out a burger. "Okay, what's the best burger joint?"

"Five Guys. Hands down."

"It sounds a little gay to me."

I laughed. "Doesn't make it any less amazing."

Dimitri smiled beautifully. "Probably not. But if I ever do eat there, you'll never hear me talk about it, because I am not going to put myself in the position of explaining me and five guys."

We both laughed and Zane walked in and we stopped. Dimitri gave me a look and I stood up. "Hey, Zane, listen I'm-"

"Save it. It's not important. What is important is getting your memories back. So, I made some calls and checked us out of this motel. Our next stop, the Oracle."

_'Who the fuck is the Oracle?'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A New Hope**

"Who is that?" I asked increduously.

Dimitri opened his mouth and Zane held up a hand to stop him. He looked at me, completely serious. "He is an angel who takes no side in our war. He specializes in signatures in individuals minds. The closer you are, the easier it is of course. But he can pick out any single person, anywhere on this planet, and tell you where they are. He is how we found you. His services are quite pricey, but I'm sure by bringing you in, he can verify who hid your memories for relatively no cost."

"And for getting it undone?"

Zane had a pained expression. "Hopefully not too much. All he has to do is point us in the direction of the angel who did it so they can undo it. I'll haggle him the best of my abilities for a cheaper price."

Dimitri stood up and twirled the keys in his hands. "Awesome, so we've got quite the roadtrip. Roadtrip!"

_'Roadtrip?' _"How far away is he?"

"He's in Europe. Our on the mountains. We'll have to drive to an airport, take a plane, then take a train and either rent a car or hike our way up." Zane explained. "We've done it before, it'll take about a month or two. But the quicker we move the better."

I nodded. "Okay...I guess we better get moving then."

"I drive!" Dimitri exclaimed before promptly running out to the car.

Taking this moment of us being alone, I decided to attempt to apologize again. "Zane, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did. I'm just really stressed out and scared of everything that's to come. I mean, I have no recollection of anything you guys tell me, you could be lying, or maybe I'm just crazy and imagining this entire thing. I don't know what's real anymore and that made me lash out. It wasn't right-"

"As I said, it doesn't matter." He interrupted. His eyes pierced mine. "I know you don't remember me. Or any of this. And that's what hurts the most. I understand that you are scared and confused, so I am not taking what you say personally. Or at least I'm trying not to. As I said, I am not going to press myself on you. I wouldn't even if you could remember."

I nodded. "So... what now?"

He motioned to the door. "We go to the Oracle and get whatever happened to you undone. In the meantime, I'll stear clear of you as much as I can. It will give you time to process whatever you need to."

_'He's really sweet. I wish I could remember him more...like when he was that happy kid in the picture...'_ "Alright, chief." I said, before heading out to the car. Dimitri honked the horn at us. Zane got in the back seat so I took the front.

The car ride was really long. Between bathroom breaks and food breaks, breaks to stretch and driver switches (which was just between Dimitri and Zane), it felt like forever. I always slept when Dimitri did, to avoid trying to make conversation with Zane. Don't get me wrong, Zane was alright in my book, he was just really hard to talk to and I honestly didn't know what to say.

Dimitri on the other hand was so easy to talk to. He was interested in anything and everything. He loved it when I played with the radio station and he always tried to sing along, even when he didn't know the words. It was hilarious! Zane pretty much always had his eyes closed unless he was driving or eating, and said nothing, so I never really knew when he was sleeping or just thinking.

We eventually got to the airport and ordered our tickets and it was a good twelve hour wait. I asked if I could give Anne a call. Zane agreed and said just not to mention our location, so I excitedly ran over to the pay phone.

_'I didn't realize how much I missed her.' _"Hello?" Anne picked up on the first ring, still sounding tired.

"Hey, sis, it's Rose."

"Rose." She sighed in relief. "I'm so glad you called. I really miss you."

I felt my eyes water a bit. "I really miss you too, Anne. How are you?"

"Okay I guess. Keeping busy. I think about you all the time, wonder if you're okay. What have you been up to?"

"Traveling." I said nonchalantely. "I'm having a lot of fun though!"

"Traveling is always fun. Where are you now?"

_'Shit.'_ "I dunno. We've kinda just been going wherever we feel, you know? I called from some payphone we found. I just really wanted to hear your voice."

I heard another sigh. "God, I wish I was with you."

_'Me too. You're so smart, you'd know what to do in my situation.'_ "Well if you were here you'd ruin my moves." I said, trying to make it light.

There was a small laugh on the line. "Your moves? You seducing that poor guy?"

"Maybe." I laughed. "No, but really, next time you're definitely coming."

"Right. You taking care of yourself?"

"Always, sis." I heard clatter in the background. "Where are you?"

"Work. Did you want to say hi to the super cute couple I'm waiting on?" She asked.

"You answered your phone out on the floor? Are you mad?" I exclaimed.

"Well I never know when you're going to call, so I have to."

_'Aww...it's not fair to put her through this...' _"Well, I'll tell you what, if I call and you don't pick up, I'll try again a little while later. Same day."

"Is that a promise?" Since learning that demons...my people, take promises so seriously, it took me a moment to really think about it. I mean, I have to keep this if I make it, don't I?

"I promise." I swore. "Now, I'm gonna let you go, okay? I need to get some sleep and you need to get back to work. I don't want to get you in any trouble."

"I love you, Rose. Please, please take care of yourself."

"I will. And I love you too, Anne. Bye." I hung up and let out a big breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"You okay?" Dimitri asked, having heard the whole conversation. Zane said nothing.

I nodded. "Yeah, I just... it's not fair to her. I mean she's my sister. Well, sort of. I guess. I don't know."

"Let's talk about this in the car." We went back out to the car and each sat in our respective seats.

"So...Anne, your 'sister', you feel strongly about." Zane said, giving me a starting point.

"Yeah, I love her. I mean, I remember her for what I thought was my entire life. Her teasing me when I was little, to her going to high school and me being in middle school and wanting me to not be part of her life, and then her getting in a car accident and becoming way more family orientated and treating me like gold up til now. She's always been there for me when I really needed her, I've always been able to confide in her with anything, no judgement. And now...I have this. And I can't tell her the truth. And I can't get her advice. And I know she's worrying about me but she's also trying to let me live my life and I just..." I trailed, tears flowing freely.

"Hey, don't cry. You know I hate seeing you cry." Dimitri murmured. "I mean, it might not even be real what you feel. It could be the angel shenanigans in your head."

I laughed without humor. "That's suppose to make me feel better?"

"It's the truth, regardless of how it makes you feel." Zane said softly. "Leliana, I-"

"That's not my name." I closed my eyes. "At least it hasn't been these past years. And until I remember, I don't want to be called it. Until I remember, please, just call me Rose."

It was silent for a moment. "Okay...Rose. I will get food. I have heard it brings comfort to humans. And since you have been living as one, maybe it will help." Zane said, before leaving the car. The door slammed loudly.

"And now I pissed him off." My voice cracked. "I can't do a damn thing right."

I felt warm arms wrap around me, holding me, comforting me. "Hey, now, that's not really fair. I mean, for not remembering who you are, you've taken it all pretty well. In my opinion."

I wiped my eyes and hugged him tightly. This embrace, it felt good, it felt right...and for the first time, it gave me hope that it would all be okay in the end. "You're a good friend. To Zane...and to me."

He rubbed circles in my back, soothingly. "I try." He chuckled. "As for Anne... I think, even when you do get your memories back, that you'll care for her. You're a caring person, from both what Zane told me and what I've seen with my own eyes. So don't think of what you're doing as lying to her, but as protecting her. Because that's what you **are** doing. Knowing anything about us puts her life at risk, because a human knowing about angels and demons puts our species at risk right now. So the less she knows, the safer she is."

Oddly enough, his words were comforting. _'I'm doing this because I have to. Tough love.'_

Zane came back and Dimitri and I seperated. It's weird, I really liked Dimitri hugging me...holding me like he was, but when Zane came, it felt less innocent. It felt...like I was cheating on him. _'Which I'm not. I mean that was strictly a friend hug...thing...and I mean, I don't recall ever agreeing to being Zane's fiance...sooo...if it's not, who cares, right?'_

Zane didn't seem to notice anything had happened. He simply handed us the food. "It occurs to me this may be the best time to ask what you've been up to. Once you remember, you may try and lie. So, what have you been doing?"

"Um...living. I mean, I went to school and hung out with friends. I got a job at a bookstore. I spent time with my family. You know, normal things."

"Did you date?" He asked, evenly.

I felt my face redden. "Uh... does it matter?"

"Yes!" Dimitri exclaimed, grinning widely at my discomfort.

Zane rolled his eyes at him. "No, I'm just curious."

I started playing with my food. "Uh well ummm I went on one date and it was with this kid I had known since I was younger and uhh it didn't go that well. But enough about me, what about you?"

"I haven't dated. Just trained and then started looking for you." Zane replied, eating some food himself.

"And you?" I asked, turning to Dimitri. I actually really wanted to know if he had dated much. _'If he's in love with someone else...'_

Woah, do not need to go there. I seriously don't need to add any more drama to my life right now. "I haven't really dated, like nothing serious. I have slept around a little. Curiousity at first...then it was just really enjoyable." He said, before smirking evilly. "Have you ever had sex?"

If my face wasn't red before, it definitely was now. "N-No."

"Enough, Dimitri. Our goal isn't to make her so uncomfortable she runs away again, it's to let her accept the truth." Zane reprimanded.

I let out a breath of relief. Time to change the topic. "So...as to what I've been up to, all my memories are of this family. So I mean, to my understanding, I could've just been there for six months and all of them are fake. But for however long I have been there, I haven't been up to much outside of normal child of the USA." I explained.

"So you haven't trained?"

"Trained?" I asked.

Zane and Dimitri both shared a look of surprise then smiled. "Why didn't we think of that earlier?" Dimitri asked him.

"Because we're idiots." Zane replied, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Uh, hello, guys?" I interrupted. "Trained?"

They both looked at me, smiling. "Your mind may not remember training, but certainly your body must. We're going to show you how to play with fire."

Something told me he meant that literally.


End file.
